


a matter of trust

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [26]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Quarantink Challenge, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Stéphane watches his boys on the ice, and his heart is threatening to burst with all the warm fondness filling it.
Series: Quarantink [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Kudos: 35





	a matter of trust

**Author's Note:**

> Propmt: trust

Stéphane watches his boys on the ice, and his heart is threatening to burst with all the warm fondness filling it. Deniss is showing off his new spin, and Koshiro laughs, clapping loudly before turning to Shoma and saying something, Shoma's shoulders relaxing as he skates closer, engaging in the conversation. 

It's good to see that they're all getting along, and that Shoma looks comfortable in the new training environment. It's honestly touching how much trust they all put in him, and Stéphane's heart squeezes, maybe a bit anxiously, as he plans how to guide them the best he can. 

Deniss was first, leaving a coach so much more experienced than Stéphane, and he couldn't really say no, the talent and brightness of the boy melting any doubts he had. Then Koshiro, with his wide smile and long limbs, charming and ready to show the world what he's worth. 

And then Shoma, with big dreams filling his small body, and Stéphane hesitated, but only for the tiniest moment. 

They all trusted him when they asked him to be their coach, they still trust him, and he's not going to let them down. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
